1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for testing intelligence, and, more particularly, to such system and methods for testing working memory and/or fluid reasoning.
2. Description of Related Art
Tests are known in the art for testing a subject""s ability to fill in a pattern of images, including those that present a series of images to the subject for subsequent filling in one of a plurality of other images (Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,256), complete a pattern (Press, U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,418), or perform a matching task (Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,902; Reynolds et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,581; Hersh, U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,226).
However, there are no tests known in the art that also require an additional memory dimension imposed by removing presented images sequentially.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for testing a subject""s working memory.
It is a further object to provide such a system and method for testing fluid reasoning.
It is another object to provide such a system and method for testing a combination of working memory and fluid reasoning.
It is also an object to provide such a system and method that provide for adaptive administration.
It is an additional object to provide a method for administering such a test.
It is yet a further object to provide a series of representations for use in such a test.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention, a method for testing a working memory and fluid reasoning of a subject. The method comprises the step of sequentially presenting to a subject a first plurality of images. Each image is positioned in a different sector of a display device. The first plurality of images totals one fewer than a total number of sectors.
Next the subject is simultaneously presented with a second plurality of images. One of the second plurality of images bears an analogous relationship to the first plurality of images.
The subject is then asked to select an analogous image from the second plurality of images.
The features that characterize the invention, both as to organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, will be better understood from the following description used in conjunction with the accompanying drawing. It is to be expressly understood that the drawing is for the purpose of illustration and description and is not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention. These and other objects attained, and advantages offered, by the present invention will become more fully apparent as the description that now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.